


Falling Star

by AprilFool



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Cancer, Friendship/Love, Lost Boys, M/M, Melancholy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFool/pseuds/AprilFool
Summary: It's a gloomy evening in May, and Davy and James undergo one of many last moments together.





	Falling Star

“Do you remember Lizzy Tanner?”, James asks Davy. They lay in James’s bed, side by side, hands touching.   
“Wasn’t she a class above us?”   
“Exactly. She had blue braces. I wonder what she does today.”   
Davy sighs. “Google her on Facebook.”   
“No. I don’t want to ruin my imaginations.”   
“Why do you think of someone from when we were in fourth grade?”   
“I liked her back then. Very much. She’d bought me ice cream once.”   
“You liked every girl”, Davy says, giggling.   
“Not true. I didn’t like Chloe.”   
“Your sister doesn’t count.”

They fall silent and stare at the stars glued onto the ceiling. Davy has put them there when James has been too sick to leave the bed.

“I need to remember every single person I’ve ever met”, James says after a few seconds have passed. “I will forget them soon. So I have to think of them now. Most of them have forgotten me already, I guess, although they are still alive, have enough time to be lost in memories.”   
Davy takes James’s hand. “I will never forget you”, he whispers.   
James smirks. “Otherwise I will come back as a ghost from wherever I’ll be gone to, and haunt you every night.”   
Davy tries to laugh but they both know that he will be haunted nevertheless. By James. By memories of James.

“Don’t cry”, James says. He feels his best friend tense, squeezes his hand in comfort. Davy swallows.

Outside the day fades into a gloomy evening. It’s May, nearly summer now. Davy dreams of new-mown grass, swimming in the lake, flowers behind the barn. Their childhood will be gone forever soon.   
It’s nearly time for James to take his medicines again. But they both keep quiet and don’t make a move.   
The room lapses into silence, no bird’s twittering or laughter from the garden outside, not even the ticking of the clock on the bedside table. 

James shifts and rests his head on his best friend’s chest. He can hear Davy’s heartbeat. Vivid, longing. Aching.   
Davy closes his eyes and presses a kiss into James’s wavy hair. He takes a deep breath of James’s scent.   
“I’m still here”, James whispers. “I’m alive.”   
“Yes, you are.” A tear leaves a wet trail on Davy’s cheek.   
“I need to make you laugh.”   
“I already love you, you know.” It’s more a statement than a confession.   
James doesn’t respond. His heart is filled with warmth. He wants to gift his heart to Davy, just in time. Because in a few weeks it will wither.

“Thank you”, he says.   
“For what? I can’t give you anything that will make you stay.” Davy’s voice is embittered.   
“Thank you for your life”, James says simply.   
For a moment Davy thinks about his best friend’s words. James is right. Davy dedicated himself to his friend. And when he is gone, Davy’s life will be taken too. For a while. But his heart will still be beating and blooming. And soon he will open his eyes to a new world. It’s a bit like moving homes, Davy thinks.   
He sobs. He hasn’t sobbed since James has told him the gruesome truth. Davy’s feelings are silent.

James doesn’t move. He can’t help Davy. He can let his upcoming chapters be unwritten, but he can’t erase his story from Davy’s mind and heart.   
Davy’s pain falls quiet again.

“I’m like a meteor.” When James ponders and speaks simultaneously it’s a bit like as if he’s dreaming. “You see me in the night sky, separated from the other stars. Shining bright because I am nearer to you. I’m on a journey and you have just one moment with me before I’ve been passed by. You can make a wish. But there is no guarantee for it to become reality. And when I’m gone, at first the sky seems empty and quiet and dark. But after a while you recognise all the other stars that are still there.”

“You talk weird when you need your medicine”, Davy mutters. But his eyes are smiling a bit now.   
The clock on the bedside table starts ticking again.


End file.
